Red Sphere
is a powerful machine that traveled through different dimensions and appeared in the movie, Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace. History Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Originally created by mankind from another world as a way of making all of humanity's desires become reality, the red sphere witnessed the destruction of it's world by man's greed. Believing it's creation to have been a mistake, the sphere began travelling to countless different worlds in hopes of finding one were someone would wish it away. Upon arriving in a new world the sphere made itself a human incarnation, one of which was a girl named Lisa Nanase. Lisa arrived as a new student at the school of a boy named Tsutomu Shinsei. Noticing that both of them were distant from the other students (in Tsutomu's case, due to his fanatic over Ultraman), Lisa decided to show him something. The next day, after school, she presented him and Yu the Red Sphere, capable of granting wishes. Witnessing his Ultraman Gaia drawing on the floor, this gave him an idea and wished Gamu Takayama to appear in his world. Hiroshi Kashimada, a bully sees this and confiscate the ball from him. He summoned Satanbizor via the ball and the alien rampaged while Tsutomu regain the ball. Gamu quickly transform into Ultraman Gaia and finished the alien with ease, despite having his Life Gauge blink at the beginning of the battle. Gamu was later brought to Tsutomu's hideout in order to cover himself from crazed fans. He scanned the Red Sphere before being forced back to his dimension. Back in Aerial Base, Gamu studied the scanning he made on the magic ball before teleported into hyperspace where he meets the sphere who explains it's origins; it is a machine created by mankind from another universe created to make any desire come true, but the greed of the human heart abused the sphere's power and in turn eventually destroyed it's home world. The red sphere now travels to other worlds and sees their greed sees Lisa and behind her a scene of mass destruction. She pleaded Gamu to rescue her universe from destruction. Meanwhile in the real world, Hiroshi and his friends dreamed of creating a monster that exceed Satanbizor that could defeat Ultraman Gaia as they began to create their ideal monster out of clay models. Soon, they capture Tsutomu and Yu while regaining the Red Sphere in their possession causing it turned larger and grow spikes. Hiroshi dragged Tsutomu and Yu to their school's rooftop and summoned his creation, King of Mons into reality. With Gamu as Gaia appeared having difficulty in battling the monster, Tsutomu remove the ball from Hiroshi, causing him and his subordinates to regain their sanity as they felt remorse of their actions. However, it landed on Yu's hands, corrupting him as he shouted his desire to destroy the world, spawning Bajiris and Scylla. As King of Mons' Climate Beam hit the school, the ball moved from Yu's possession, regaining back his senses. Tsutomu quickly grabbed the ball and summoned Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. After the Ultras finished battling the monster, the ball returned back to it's original form. Lisa revealed herself to be an interface of the Red Sphere. She urged Tsutomu to wish the ball to disappear, as he reluctantly agreed, causing it to vanish, followed by Lisa, Ultraman Tiga, Dyna and Gamu but not revealing that he can still meet him due to his book. Trivia *The Red Sphere is very similar to the space rock that appeared in the original ''Ultraman'' TV series episode "The Rascal from Outer Space". Data - Powered= Red Sphere (Powered) ''' After Hiroshi and his friends' desired to create a powerful monster, the ball's power increased, causing it to became larger and grow spikes. :;Stats *Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Wish granting: The Red Sphere can grant the user's wish. *Emotional reflection: The Red Sphere will reflect it's user darkest desires. If a person has deep emotional conflict the ball will reflect it in the user's wishes. - Blue= '''Red Sphere (Blue) After Tsutomu wished the ball to cease to exist, it turned blue for a while before it rewrite the events. It is possible that the reason it turned blue was due to Tsutomu's overwhelming emotion for justice, or just that it was the ball's in a weakened state. :;Stats *Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Erase: After Tsutomu wished the ball to erase it's existance, it will erase everything including Lisa and undo the destruction made by King of Mons. }} Gallery Red Sphere.jpg Red Sphere I.png Red Sphere II.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia